terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egg Moon/@comment-30400942-20191126220833
So... lots of issues with this one. First of all, how do you activate this event? Where in progression does it lie? The only reference point given is the Time Invasion, but the way it's being compared is the difficulty of the event. Also, please don't use the "harder than this" way of telling difficulty. It doesn't give us a good idea of how difficult the event is. Rather, use a specific point in progression (most likely the point where you can first activate the event) and tell how difficult it is in comparison to the general difficulty of that point in progression. "The egg moon is a war mode event even harder than the Time Invasion." makes it sound like this event only exists to be something harder than the Time Invasion, which, if true, is probably to blame for many of it's issues. The wave progression literally only consists of adding new enemies until wave 11, where absolutely nothing changes from then on out. You could have just listed the enemies that were introduced and said that 11-20 were identical in the enemies that spawn. A lot of context is missing. The numbers next to the waves have absolutely no explanation, and I can't tell what they mean. Are they supposed to be a measure of how difficult the wave is? The two enemies that actually have articles don't seem very good. The Bunny Warrior doesn't need all that anti-cheat stuff, which would just take options away from the player. Besides, more of them would spawn, so if one gets trapped it's no big deal. The replicating chicks are at least a somewhat unique idea, but if they sometimes spawn when you kill them, essentially making that kill completely useless, that would be really annoying. If there's no limit to how much they can replicate, then things could quickly get out of hand. At least the event has a clear theme, being Easter (eggs, bunnies, chicks), but many of the enemies sound uninspired. None of them have any creativity put into their name (and I won't count the "rolleregg" having no spaces as creative). Overall, this idea seems pretty poorly made. A lot of things are missing, like context for a lot of things, resulting in a lot of ambiguity. But because I don't want to get banned, I'll provide some feedback you could use to make it better. First of all, provide context. The event's point in progression is very unclear, and a lot of things on this page are ambiguous in meaning as well. Context solves ambiguity. Try to come up with some more creative enemy names. At least, try to make the boss names puns like the other holiday-themed events. Drop the whole anti-cheat thing for the Bunny Warrior. That just takes away from combat. Try to make the waves a bit more interesting by switching things up, maybe remove some enemies from some waves to mix things up a bit. While this idea has many problems, I'm confident that you can somehow make it better. Good luck!